


The Water is Heating up...

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AquaBB, Big Balls, Dick Growth, Hardlemon, Jankenpon, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Outdoor Sex, bet, explosive cum, sweaty, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: A beautiful quiet day by the blue seas, Beast Boy and Aqualad bet swimming race as usual until the two decide to make a bet for when they reach the finish line which is on an unnamed island. The bet was not the most innocent: if Beast Boy won, Aqualad would have to undress in full in front of him and if Aqualad won, Beast Boy would kiss him in the mouth.However, what happens when there is a tie?| AquaBB | Hardlemon |+18 |
Relationships: Aqualad/Beast Boy
Kudos: 5





	The Water is Heating up...

**Author's Note:**

> I always think Aqualad very sexy and I was wondering with whom he could match perfectly... and then Beast Boy appeared... ;3

The Blue immensity of the ocean was vast, full in all directions. All blue, deep and even mysterious, where there was no sign of sea animals. No fish, no turtles, no whales, no sharks, no Dolphins... that is, if not to count on a curious Green Dolphin that at first seemed to swim alone.   
The beautiful and glittering green dolphin has been gliding gently through the blue depths of the boundless sea around it, only horizons to advance further and further. Meanwhile, this Green Dolphin had a rival of the seas. Perhaps not exactly a rival, but someone with whom it was very worth competing in swimming.   
Emerging from the Blue immensity, the boy with long black hair that waved gently had been swimming all dressed up in a blue and black uniform with white details that stuck deliciously on his muscular and strong body. He looked with his beautiful black eyes of white pupils like Sea pearls and sighted the Green Dolphin further ahead. Quickly, he swam fast until he reached the Marine cetacean of the color of seaweed.   
They were the greatest swimmers on Earth: Beast Boy and Aqualad.   
As soon as Aqualad reached Beast Boy, the two now competed in swimming as fast as possible.  
\- I want a rematch.- he spoke Beast Boy through Aqualad's telepathy.   
\- What?- you questioned Aqualad telepathically.- You still haven't agreed to be overrun at the coral reef?   
\- You didn't get past me! It was the fault of that school of confused fish!- he hit Beast Boy, angry.- They didn't know if they were going left or right! They got in my way.   
\- All right, Beast Boy.- Aqualad laughed.- There's an unnamed island not far from here. We're almost there. We'll see who gets to the beach first.   
—Excellent.- Beast Boy got excited.—But... how about a bet?   
\- A bet? Could be.- Aqualad agreed.- What do you want to bet?   
Beast Boy got pensive for a moment and if he wasn't a dolphin now, he'd be smiling with his verdant human mouth.   
\- If I win...- said the shapeshifter.- You're gonna have to take that outfit off for me.   
The Atlantean boy slowed his swim and looked at the Green Dolphin. In moments, his face turned red like a starfish.   
\- What's it like?- echoed Aqualad.   
\- You heard what I said very well.- laughed Beast Boy.- If I win, you'll be totally naked in front of me.   
\- Oh, is it?- growled Aqualad.- So if I win, you'll have to kiss me!   
The Green Dolphin was silent for a moment.   
\- Deal!- and Beast Boy Shot fast through the water.   
Aqualad, not wanting to stay behind, shot behind Beast Boy.  
The shapeshifter and the Atlantean boy swam together with the full speed of their legs and tail. They swam so fast that air bubbles formed with their rapid passage. The race in the sea waters was already lasting about five minutes and both Aqualad and Beast Boy were on the same level.   
So, they sighted in the distance the undersea coast of what should be the nameless island that Aqualad mentioned as the finish line. The race accelerated, gaining new proportions of speed until the ground began to get closer to them and the volume of water was decreasing as the two approached the beaches of the nameless island.   
Finally, the wet sands under the sea waves were reached. As they approached the shallower parts of the beach waters, Aqualad stood up and started running at the same time as Beast Boy abandoned his Green Dolphin form and returned to being the same green boy as before, and ran out.   
Desperate to win, the two boys ran fast and winged to the white, thin sands of the beach and finally played with everything.   
The touch of the sand was warm and fluffy, but was completely forgotten when Aqualad and Beast Bou realized the little dilemma they were in.  
\- Tie?!- shouted Beast Boy, furious.- How dare you draw with me, Aquadude?!   
\- You tied me!- he rebuffed Aqualad.- And I don't take a tie.   
Quickly, the two boys got up, both in their wet uniforms and covered with white sand on the front.   
\- All right!- Beast Boy snorted, but then smiled.- You have an easy way to solve that.   
\- Is it?- Aqualad crossed his arms over his muscular chest.- And what easy way would that be?   
—Simple.- Beast Boy laughed.- Since neither of us won, then we'll do the two things we bet.   
\- I'll go...- Aqualad's blushing again.- Take my clothes off for you...?   
\- And you're gonna kiss me.- teased Beast Boy, pointing at his green mouth.- Or are you afraid to take your clothes off for me? By chance, is your body covered with scales, or do you have gills somewhere strange?   
\- Look here!- Aqualad took a step forward.—I have no scales and much less gills anywhere in my body and, to prove that I'm not afraid at all, I myself take my clothes off for you now.   
Immediately, Aqualad took his hand behind the back of the nape and pulled something that looked like a zipper and began to descend it along his strong and wide back. When the zipper opened all the way up to his ass, the Atlantean boy began to undress his uniform that reminded a bit of a normal diver costume when undressing such attire.   
At that moment, the green eyes of Beast Boy began and Shine made beautiful and sparkling emeralds.   
Aqualad had a wonderful and fantastic body, the most perfect body Beast Boy has ever seen in his life. Her skin was as white and smooth as you could see on her beautiful face and this skin covered every piece of big, strong muscles. His shoulders were wide and strong, so was his back. His arms had large, defined biceps with thick, toned forearms. Aqualad had a beautiful pair of big, muscular breasts with sexy nipples of light brown color. His abdomen was like the eighth wonder of the world, as it had six beautiful well-outlined and muscular gummies.  
While Beast Boy was starting to drool with all that view of the seas, Aqualad kept undressing. He was lowering his entire uniform down his long, muscular legs, which during the process revealed a big, defined ass and a huge 17-inch dick with a fat, pink glans made a mushroom and very round, big balls.   
Finally, Aqualad threw all his wet and dirty sand uniform on the ground and turned to Beast Boy.   
\- Ready!- said the Atlantean boy.- Happy now?   
Beast Boy took a good look at Aqualad's muscular body. The next, he slowly approached his competitive friend and went around him, looking at everything to the smallest detail. The green boy stopped facing the Atlantean boy and smiled at him provocatively.   
—Guy...- whispered Beast Boy.- If Raven and Starfire knew what I'm seeing right now...   
\- Enough fooling around.- you interrupted Aqualad.- Give me that green mouth.   
\- Wai...!   
Simply, Aqualad hugged Beast Boy by the waist with his muscular arms, gluing the still-dressed and wet body of the green boy to his totally naked body and thus the two kissed at once.  
Beast Boy was left with wide green eyes and green face reddening more and more. On the other hand, Aqualad seemed determined to keep his word. Then the kiss was intense, so intense that Beast Boy began to surrender to the moment and hugged Aqualad's neck, which was taller than the shapeshifter.   
The two boys kissed intensely, greedy, greedy and it did not take long for them to tear off moans of pleasure from each other. It's like they're enjoying the kiss and, in reality, they're enjoying the kiss too much. Aqualad did not imagine that a mouth of green color could be so tasty and Beast Boy did not imagine that a large fish of the seas like that could kiss so well.   
Aqualad and Beast Boy continued kissing passionately for the next ten minutes. The two boys sucking and nibbling their lips at the same time as their tongues licked each other in a greedy and very obscene way. They kissed so much that their lips became swollen and their lungs had already lost all oxygen until they had to stop to breathe.   
When they took off their lips, Aqualad and Beast Boy were gasping and their faces blushed well. Suddenly, Beast Boy felt something huge being pressed against his abdomen, he looked down and was amazed to see that Aqualad's huge cock was incredibly hard and pulsating measuring 22 inches long and with his glans drooling with horny.  
\- Come on, what have we got here?- Beast Boy started smiling in a very naughty way.   
Aqualad was absolutely silent and his face so red that it only needed to Melt. Beast Boy, cheeky as always, took his gloved hand to the big cock of the Atlantean boy and grabbed him, squeezing the hard member with Will.   
\- Ah!- Aqualad released a sharp and delicious groan, giving a sudden jump.   
\- You're very sensitive, Aquadude...- Beast Boy smiled in fun.- Are you sensitive here too...?   
Still with his hand on Aqualad's Dick, the green boy took his other hand up to the big, muscular breasts of the Atlantean boy and it was with his cheeky fingers that he pinched his left nipple.   
\- Oh, Beast Boy!- Aqualad groaned and bit his lip hard.   
\- Hmmm, you're very sensitive...- Beast Boy laughed in fun.- Well, since I've tasted your delicious kiss, you don't mind if I taste other things of yours, do you?   
The Atlantean boy stood still again and totally motionless as he watched with his beautiful black eyes like the abyssal darkness of the sea the green boy bend down a little and take his mouth to his left nipple.   
Aqualad closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt Beast Boy's hot, wet mouth start sucking her nipple slowly and affectionately. Her muscular, naked body shivered with pleasure to feel that delicious tongue licking her excited nipple with a minute slowness that covered everything with hot, sticky saliva. Mutano's soft green lips sucked Aqualad's beaked nipple while his teeth nibbled at him just to tease.  
\- Hmmm...- Aqualad let out a little groan.- Beast Boy...   
The green boy did not stop. His left hand would slowly masturbate the Atlantean boy's big hard cock while his right hand rubbed his other nipple with all the delicious boldness. Several times, he bit his competitive friend's big, muscular chest, covering his white skin with more delicious saliva. Emitting wet noises, Beast Boy greedily sucked the nipple until it disheveled his mouth from it, leaving a thread of saliva extending with a thin, fragile sticky bridge between the light brown nipple and the green lips.   
Beast Boy looked at Aqualad and smiled amused at seeing him all red. He passed his tongue over his nipple for a long time, using a little of his animal transformation powers to stretch his soft, warm tongue so that he could give a huge flounce lick over his left muscular chest that flexed with pleasure from the exciting physical contact of the tongue in his skin. Beast Boy lingered in licking his nipple in circular motions, drooling as much as if it were a dog gnawing at his giant bone.   
At that moment, Aqualad did not resist and began to watch Beast Boy suck his nipple with great gluttony. This attracted the attention of his verdant friend, who smiled maliciously and soon took his mouth to the right nipple. Immediately, Beast Boy gave a spit on the nipple and soon more passed his huge and gluttonous tongue over the nipple. Her green mouth opened all over and started sucking yummy on Aqualad's muscular big tits.  
Beast Boy's mouth was wonderful, so hot, soaked and soft that it made Aqualad think he would have an orgasm through his nipples. The shapeshifter continued to masturbate Atlas's huge hard cock with his gloved hand, which caused even greater and incredibly tasty pleasure. The green boy sucked his white, muscular chest with his hungry lips, sucked so strong and greedy that he even made more wet and obscene noises.   
Aqualad's muscular breasts flexed one at a time while hard nipples were teased by a mouth and five fingers of a hand covered by a silver glove. Beast Boy nibbled Aqualad's right nipple and pulled it with his teeth until it stretched well slightly. The next, his sassy tongue brushed the nipple frantically in various directions – from top to bottom, from side to side and, most importantly, in circles.   
\- Beast Boy...- Aqualad groaned in a sweet way, his face all red.- Let's stop...   
In response, Beast Boy squeezed Aqualad's huge 22-inch dick in his hand and the telepath Atlas gave a soft, fluffy little scream of sudden pleasure. This made the verdant shapeshifter laugh and make a trail of ruffled suckers climbing up his aquatic friend's muscular chest toward his neck.   
Beast Boy sucked and nibbled Aqualad's neck, delighting in his fresh, white, smooth skin that seemed to have the same refreshing temperature as the sea waters that afternoon. The telepath boy groaned with pleasure and shivered all over with the luscious and slow suckers on his neck and could feel the sharp fangs of his green friend rubbing into his skin as if teasing him.  
So the two boys looked at each other. Beast Boy had an unsettling burning fire in his beautiful green eyes like shimmering emeralds and Aqualad was beginning to ponder the possibility of losing his virginity to the most mischievous and childish but no less exciting Titan.   
Beast Boy looked at Aqualad's huge, thick dick pulsing in his hand and soon smiled at the owner of the dick in a very mischievous and sassy way.   
\- Use and abuse...- whispered Aqualad, surrendering for good.   
In turn, Beast Boy, with a huge smile on his face, knelt on the sand floor of the beach and held the big white dick of pink glans in his two hands – he looked at that delicious phallic enormity that pulsated begging for attention as soon as he shoved it all down his throat without regrets.   
\- Ohhhhhh!!!- Aqualad howled with pleasure in the act and felt his whole muscular body tremble instantly.   
Beast Boy had swallowed every inch of Aqualad's monstrous, hard cock as if swallowing a huge toufu sausage. The taste was salty like the sea, but still delicious. He felt the huge, thick dick pulsing hard deep down his throat with all the pleasure he felt in his wonderfully drenched and warm mouth. Meanwhile, Aqualad discovered that Beast Boy's glorious mouth could be even more amazing in that part of his body.   
The sea boy just surrendered to his wild friend's green mouth, allowing him to suck and suck every bit of hard muscle that forms his beautiful big thick cock. And so Beast Boy enjoyed to the fullest that cock monster that most looked like a big shiny and fleshy fish caught in the net by a lucky fisherman. Within a few minutes, her mouth flooded with saliva lubricated the whole dick in an extremely sensual way. It was a cover of hot, sticky saliva that covered the whole huge dick from the glans to the plump stalk, making the white skin full of dilated veins gleam beautifully like scales of a silver fish.   
With a lot of gluttony, Beast Boy sucked unstoppably on Aqualad's hard cock. His head would go back and forth as his green mouth would swallow every monstrous inch of the gigantic, hard steel Dick. Aqualad let out a long moan of pleasure and watched with a certain fascination the Green mouth and frill of Beast Boy swallow his whole dick in the blink of an eye.  
The green boy showed himself well greedy, his soft and warm lips crept around the thick and full diameter of dilated veins of the Atlantean boy's Dick, provoking a cute and exciting rubbing, along with all the saliva that lubricated so much that it left the big dick all slippery. Deliciously slippery. Beast Boy put all 22 inches of hard cock out of his mouth and masturbated everything with both hands at a fast pace. Aqualad moaned with a lot of desire as he felt the fabric of Beast Boy's Silver Gloves rubbing his bare dick from clothes.   
\- Ohhh, B. B...- whispered Aqualad one of the nicknames of Beast Boy.- That's so tasty...   
\- You like it that way...?- Beast Boy smiled, revealing his sexy fangs.- Aquadude?   
\- I like it..."Aqualad replied, giving a small singing smile.- B. B...   
In turn, Beast Boy held the huge white and pink dick with his two hands and slammed his fat pink glans against his tongue that stretched out of his mouth – he began licking the glans very eagerly and with a lot of physical contact. It only made Aqualad moan louder and more weeping as she felt that wonderful fleshy, hot, wet tongue brushing her sensitive glans with so much pleasure.   
Beast Boy's tongue brushed his glans endlessly and every brushing made his hard dick pulsate with extreme pleasure. The next, the boy's green lips captured the entire Pink glans and began to suck it heavily while depositing a lot of saliva on it. Aqualad bit his lip hard and grabbed Beast Boy by his green hair. His big, strong white-skinned hand grabbed his wild friend's green hair, begging him to swallow more of his giant cock.  
Slowly, Aqualad was pushing Beast Boy's head against his dick and he was swallowing every inch until a thick volume popped up in his throat more and more. When Beast Boy's green nose touched Aqualad's smooth white pelvis, he returned to greedily sucking his dick without leaving any inch without attention. Very wet and very obscene noises echoed from the hottest oral sex of the life of the young telepath of the seas. That wild green mouth engulfs the big, thick dick covered with dilated, thick veins, feeling its strong, powerful texture against its tongue while forcing a dangerous reflux by letting all that cock monster down its throat.   
For long minutes, Beast Boy sucked Aqualad's dick in a frantic, almost tireless rhythm as his saliva escaped through the corners of his green mouth. The boy from the seas still grabbed his friend's green hair with his hand so he wouldn't let him stop with oral sex – and he was loving that glorious, hot, drenched mouth on his rock hard cock.   
Soon after, Aqualad started fucking Beast Boy's mouth without realizing it. By the time she realized it, her strong powerful hips were moving back and forth to fuck that wonderful green mouth with his cock soaked in hot milk. The colossal stick came in and out all covered with saliva from the mouth of the green shapeshifter. His saliva dripped on long, sticky strands as if it were sweet honey, wetting Aqualad's big white balls during the blowjob.  
Aqualad looked at Beast Boy and felt even more excited to see those beautiful green eyes like shiny emeralds flickering so sweet and innocent. It was not long before the free hand of the long-haired black boy climbed up to his big, muscular breasts and began to rub his pointy, hard nipples.   
\- Ohhh!!! B. B.!!!- Aqualad screamed, throwing his head back.- You're gonna make me cum, you pervert!   
The boy from the seas didn't stop fucking his green friend's deep throat until he heard him start choking madly and to prevent any broxante stomach disaster from happening Aqualad pulled Beast Boy by his hair and pulled all 22 inches of his giant cock from inside his mouth.   
A portion of sticky, foamy saliva fell from Aqualad's stick and Beast Boy's mouth. The wild boy breathed heavily with his mouth full of saliva drooling non-stop and couldn't resist admiring the Atlantean boy's monstrous cock all covered with his saliva to the point of dripping and dripping down the entire length, including his fat glans and heavy balls.   
Aqualad's dick pulsed all hard and heavy with Beast Boy's saliva dripping down the entire length.   
\- Oh, Aquadude...- Beast Boy started laughing.- What a huge, tasty fish you got there... I'm starting to think about stopping being a vegetarian...   
\- And that's your mouth...- Aqualad bit his lip, blushing well slightly.- Your mouth is a thousand times better than an anemone.   
\- What?- Beast Boy started laughing.   
Aqualad widened his black eyes and turned completely red.   
\- Oh, nothing. Forget it."he replied, all embarrassed.   
—Good...- Beast Boy rose from the sandy floor of the beach.- Since we're in the weather, you don't care if I do...  
Without finishing his sentence, Beast Boy began to take off all his uniform pasted in colors of black and pink. He took off his silver gloves, revealing his green hands. He took off his silver belt, where his Titan communicator stood, and soon stripped all of his black and pink uniform which was also stripped of his body in a manner similar to Aqualad's uniform through a zipper on his back.   
By taking his boots off his green feet, Beast Boy sucked all his uniform out of his body and now he was completely naked in front of Aqualad.   
At this moment, Aqualad felt his dick pulsate with twice as much horny as seeing Beast Boy with no clothes in front of him. The green boy had a sensual physical form that was a middle ground between a lean body and a muscular body. Her shoulders were small but defined with arms that had medium-sized muscles her green breasts were a bit muscular, but nothing as big as Aqualad and her nipples were in dark green color. His abdomen was muscular enough to have only four gummies. His back was not so wide and his legs were sensually thick and strong, but still without much exaggeration.  
However, what caught the attention on his all green body was his huge dick that was all hard and pulsating 15 inches long. The huge green dick covered with thick, dilated veins had a dark green fat glans drooling with horny and with huge, heavy balls between the thick thighs.   
Seeing Beast Boy's huge cock in front of him, Aqualad licked his hungry lips. Without saying a word, the boy from the seas fell to his knees on the sand of the beach and was faced with his face facing his green friend's big dick. Soon after, the two boys looked at each other.   
\- At least mine's bigger.- Aqualad opened a provocative smile.   
\- I disagree.- Beast Boy opened a suspicious smile.   
Well, using and abusing his amimal metamorphosis powers, Beast Boy began to make his dick increase in size fantastically. What was already a penis monster has become a real freak of nature. The green dick grew so much that it overtook Beast Boy's knees and had become incredibly thick with even more dilated veins, a glans and a pair of even larger, heavy green balls.   
Aqualad was paralyzed seeing that colossal transformation in front of him. When it all ended, The Beast Boy's stick averaged 30 inches and was hovering like a real animal Colossus well above Aqualad's head. The huge green dick pulsed with excitement, begging for a hot, wet mouth. Beast Boy laughed at the frightened expression on his friend's face.  
\- What's up, Aquadude?- spoke Beast Boy, putting his hands on the slender waist.- Will you face it?   
Aqualad looked at Beast Boy with his black eyes – he smiled, grabbed his wild friend's colossal cock with both hands and snapped as hard as he could.   
\- Ohhhh!!!- Beast Boy screamed, taking his hands off his waist and clenching his fists tightly.- That's it, Aquadude!!! Swallow everything like a white shark!   
Aqualad suffered to swallow every inch of Beast Boy's colossal thick dick. Almost 30 inches descended down your throat and reached your esophagus very easily. Her beautiful Abyssal black eyes shed some tears before the intensity of extreme blowjob. His jaw opened as he could to snap the diameter of the stick that doubled in size.   
Beast Boy grabbed Aqualad by his long smooth black hair with his green hands and pushed his head toward his smooth, verdant pelvis, causing his friend to swallow the last 12 inches of his dick that were still out of his mouth. When Aqualad's nose touched the green pelvis of Beast Boy, the monster dick of the savage Titan was all lodged in the mouth, throat, esophagus of the titan of the seas, and perhaps the glans of the dick was very close to the stomach at this moment.  
It was so big dick inside Aqualad's mouth that his saliva filled uncontrollably in his mouth and began to drip and drip endlessly. Beast Boy smiled amused to see Aqualad drooling uncontrollably with his monstrous cock jammed deep down his throat.   
\- Looks like the Great White Shark underestimated toufu sausage...- whispered Beast Boy, opening a sensual smile that displayed his sharp and provocative fangs.   
Suddenly, Aqualad began to choke intensely, which forced Beast Boy to pull all his colossal cock back. When 30 inches came out of the mouth of the long-haired black boys, the gigantic, greenish Dick was covered in hot, sticky, foamy saliva from the dark green glans to the extremely plump stalk. The green-eyed boy smiled a little more to see his competitive friend coughing non-stop and drooling enormously.   
It took a few minutes for Aqualad to recover, he stared at Beast Boy with a wheezing, red face, and licked his ruffled lips with uncontrollable gluttony. Immediately, the Atlantean boy grabbed the huge thick cock of the green boy with his two hands and began to suck the obese and extremely ruffled glans of dark green color.  
The incredibly salty taste of the fat and cute glans came to Aqualad's tongue and made his muscular body shiver all over, he started jerking off his 22-inch big dick while sucking on Beast Boy's colossal 30-inch dick. Until the present moment, his mouth sucked only the fat and soft glans, his lips sucking hard and greedily, making a warm, soft and wet pressure with his irresistible lips that made the whole immense dick of the green boy tremble and convulse with unfathomable pleasure, which also ripped off several scandalous moans from the owner of that cock monster.   
Beast Boy joined his hands behind his back and was admiring Aqualad suck his glans as sensual and hot as possible. Her ever so soft and warm pink tongue brushed that glans that most looked like a huge greenish mushroom head. Beast Boy came to feel his legs and hips tremble with pleasure as he felt the warm, soft, flounced touch of Aqualad's tongue against his highly sensitive glans. His Marine friend licked his glans, using and abusing a lot of physical contact at the same time that his delicious, intoxicating lips strongly sucked his glans as if it were some green, yummy sweet.  
\- Ohhhh... it... that's it...- Beast Boy groaned in a smile of wonderful pleasure.- Ohhh, Aquadude... you suck my big dick in such a tasty way...!   
Aqualad pulled his mouth away from the fat, green glans, and contemplated the threads of saliva hanging between his lips and glans. He spat on the green glans and smacked it, however this time the telepathic Atlas began to swallow more of the stick of the animalistic Titan.   
Slowly, the long – haired black boy was swallowing inch by inch by the green-skinned boy's huge thick, hard dick-he was swallowing more and more, letting the inches freely descend down his throat toward his esophagus, but Aqualad was only able to swallow 15 inches of Beast Boy's Dick, remaining exactly 15 inches out of his mouth, but it was good enough.   
With a great hunger, Aqualad sucked on Beast Boy's monstrous cock as if that were a basic need of his strong, muscular body. Her mouth swallows as much as it could as her head moved back and forth to suck every inch of that steel-made hard cock monster. He felt against his lips those extremely thick, dilated veins pulsing all the gallons of teenage red blood that allowed the 30 inches of colossal cock to remain incredibly petrified like Solid Rock and perfectly in riste as if it were a real war-ready nuclear armament.  
In this delicious situation, Aqualad's mouth was too open and this caused his saliva to escape again through the corners of his mouth. His saliva dripped and dripped from his chin at the same time that the same saliva lubricated all of Beast Boy's huge dick, giving him a green beauty all gleaming and frilly that only further excited the boy with sharp fangs in his smiling mouth.   
For a few moments, Aqualad pulled all of Beast Boy's dick out of his mouth and a portion of hot, foamy saliva fell over his big, muscular breasts, slowly dripping down to his defined abdomen. He spat on the huge dick all the saliva that accumulated in his mouth and masturbated the cock monster with his two hands, spreading the lubrication of hot saliva all over the dick, or at least up to 15 inches long.  
Beast Boy moaned long of pleasure with the hot masturbation made by the big and strong hands of Aqualad, who looked at his green friend and smiled.   
\- B. B., your dick is so big and tasty...- whispered Aqualad in a sultry smile.- It's the best toufu sausage in the whole world.   
\- It's because you haven't seen that toufu sausage in action yet.- riu Beast Boy.   
Smiling maliciously, Aqualad began swallowing Beast Boy's dick once more, Meanwhile he felt those green hands grab his long black hair and push his mouth against the smooth green pelvis. Again, 30 inches descended deep down his throat and Aqualad felt impaled by his mouth. Without any warning, Beast Boy began to fuck the throat of his common marine friend furious and powerful force.   
Aqualad almost couldn't breathe right and started choking nonstop, but Beast Boy was mean as he liked to hear his telepath friend choking because of his monstrous cock, so he fucked that deep, hot, wet throat tirelessly, unstoppable. Her lean, slightly defined green hips moved ferociously with great sexual vigor while shoved both big and thick dick into Aqualad's fully open mouth. Beast Boy continued with his green hands clinging to the long black hair, messing up the smooth, silky strands in the process.   
\- OHHHH!!! AQUADUDE!!!- Beast Boy screamed, throwing his head back.   
The green boy did not stop fucking for an instant as the minutes unfolded more and more. The boy from the Seas was already gasping, shedding tears from his black eyes and choking madly as he felt 30 inches filling his mouth, throat and esophagus enormously, mostly. At the same time, a lot of saliva escaped from the boy who swallows the gigantic dick. His saliva lubricated his wild friend's cock to the thick stalk and huge balls, and dripped on long, thick, sticky wires that swung between his big dick and his jaw set, falling often over her muscular and strong breasts.  
Beast Boy bit his lip hard, closing his green eyes as his long pointed ears lowered slightly with the unfathomable glorious pleasure he felt as he jammed his cock deep into Aqualad's bottomless throat. It was like a wet heat pit that made his huge cock get halfway to a maddening orgasm. At the same time, Aqualad would do anything to breathe with his bubbly saliva splashing grandly out of his mouth and further lubricating Beast Boy's verdant cock.   
Finally, after about ten long minutes of extreme blowjob, Beast Boy pulled all his 30 inches from inside Aqualad's throat and an absurd amount of saliva fell on his friend's muscular, naked body, covering his toned breasts and abdomen. The chin of the boy of the Seas was all ruffled and dripping saliva from his jaw, he breathed heavily and coughed a lot with his black hair well messy. On the other hand, the shapeshifter's verdant, colossal dick was double, or maybe triple of saliva covering every inch was dripping and dripping from the obese glans to the huge heavy balls.  
The gigantic dick pulsed above Aqualad's head that he could only contemplate with an exhausted but happy smile. The next, he recovered and began to kiss the whole smooth and green pelvis of Beast Boy. At the same time that he was slowly rising from the sandy floor of the beach, Aqualad was making a trail of kisses and lollipops through the green body of Beast Boy. He sucked her four gummies from the lightly muscled abdomen and soon more soared her lips up to her green, defined breasts.   
With affection, Aqualad began to suck the dark green nipples of Beast Boy. They were soft and delicate nipples that were very hard and erect of horny and had a taste too tasty. The green-skinned boy blushed gently as he watched the long-haired black boy suck his nipples so affectionately as if they were both boyfriends fucking for love. Aqualad's fingers rubbed Beast Boy's right nipple while his mouth sucked his left nipple.   
His hot, sticky saliva covered the entire left nipple, leaving the same hot, wet and more aroused than ever. His lips sucked the nipple, and his tongue brushed him affectionately.   
\- Ohhh...- Beast Boy moaned softly, his face blushed.- Aquadude... my nipples like your mouth...  
Aqualad sucked his left nipple hard and disheveled his mouth from it. A thick thread of saliva broke from his lips and stuck to Beast Boy's left chest and abdomen. Soon more, the Atlas was sucking the other nipple, her lips popping the dark green nipple all hard and horny, and sucking with great gluttony eager for pleasure. Once again, his tongue brushed the nipple in circular motions and his teeth nibbled the nipple several times without resisting slight playful tugging.   
Beast Boy bit his lip and grabbed Aqualad by his black hair, causing him to suck more of his nipples. When he finished, the dark green nipples were well ruffled and harder than horny. Aqualad became fully erect and naturally taller than Beast Boy. The green boy looked at his friend from the bottom up and couldn't resist hugging his neck with his half-muscular arms and let him wrap his slender waist with his powerfully muscular arms.   
And so the two boys went back to kissing again. Once again, his kisses were sweet, wet, hot and eager for tasty pleasure. They both felt their bodies of different colors burn in flames every second they kept so close to each other. Beast Boy walked his green hand through Aqualad's big, muscular breasts, which in turn already squeezed and scanned Beast Boy's Green, round ass with his big, white hands.  
The two boys linger in long kisses of pure sensual fire, but both well knew that they could not satisfy themselves only with kisses, so they separated their lips. They looked at each other for a moment in silence.   
\- What's up, Aquadude?- Beast Boy opened a malicious smile.- Are you active, passive, or versatile?   
Aqualad opened a malicious smile too.   
\- I like to fuck and get fucked...- he answered in a sexy whisper.   
Beast Boy bit his lip with a lot of temptation.   
\- Me too...- he said, laughing mischievously.- Want to play jankenpon to know who goes first?   
\- All right.- Aqualad riu.- Jankenpon. Come on.   
Then they slightly shook their fists for a few seconds and soon after Beast Boy throws his stone and ends up losing to the role of Aqualad. At that moment, the green boy turned all red to see that he would be the first to be fucked, which made his friend of the seas laugh at the cute and funny expression of his face.   
\- We'll stay there.- Aqualad pointed to a direction on the beach.   
Beast Boy looked in the same direction and sighted a flat, slightly sloping rock that stood out from the white sands of the beach very well located between the waves of the sea and the forest of the nameless island. Beast Boy and Aqualad walked together hand in hand toward the beach rock, their bare feet making footprints through the sands. When they got there, the Atlantean boy lay on his back on the flat, sloping rock – he left his knees wide apart and held his huge 22-inch dick that pulsated all erect pointing to the sky. At the same time, the green boy stood over the hip of his friend from the seas, and also with his back to him.  
Slowly, Beast Boy was crouching towards Aqualad's huge, hard cock until the moment his tight green asshole gently brushed Aqualad's fat, pink glans before starting to swallow it with all his carnal, warm grip.   
\- Ohhh...- Aqualad could not resist moaning and his whole face blushed with pleasure.   
Beast Boy was sitting on his huge cock, causing his verdant sphincter to expand enormously and be able to swallow each of the 22 inches of Aqualad's monstrous cock. It all lasted only a few seconds until Beast Boy's Green, round ass touched Aqualad's smooth white pelvis while a colossal, hard cock lay lodged inside his body.   
\- Ohhh... ohhh...- Beast Boy moaned uncontrollably, after all it was the first time he was penetrated by a real big hard dick and not by something silicone that vibrates.   
\- Ohhhh!!!- Aqualad screamed, throwing his head back.- B. B....! Your rabbi is so tight! So hot! So... soft...!   
\- And you...- Beast Boy swallowed dry between moans.- Looks like it's doubled in size... inside me...   
Beast Boy could feel the enormous 22-inch volume within himself causing a large dilation in his sphincter, but despite the anal discomfort not so great, the pleasure was more present as all that hard muscle crushed the green boy's prostate with its grandiose size and weight. On the other hand, Aqualad was using and abusing all of his physical stamina to not cum ahead of time, even because that was the first time he shoved his huge dick into a human hole - or almost human, in the case of Beast Boy. Decidedly, this was all the wetest dreams of the two teenagers realizing themselves in each other's company.  
Slowly, Beast Boy leaned back, placing one foot between Aqualad's thighs and the other foot next to his right thigh, both feet firmly fixed on the smooth surface of the rock and his green knees wide apart at the same time as he let his green, slightly muscular body lean against Aqualad's large, muscular body. Beast Boy supported one of his hands on the rock and let his other arm rest over the broad and strong shoulders of his friend of the seas.   
Now the green boy was sitting on the Atlantean boy's huge cock with his legs wide open and his green-skinned body all leaning against the white-skinned body. In turn, the boy from the seas grabbed the defined and green thighs of his wild friend and held them well in his big, white hands. When the two finally felt prepared, they started.   
Initially, Aqualad tried to be as careful as possible with Beast Boy. His strong and powerful hips moved with a moderate speed, causing his white and pink dick to penetrate the green asshole deeply in a very tasty way. The two teenage Titans moaned long with pleasure and felt their bodies tremble and shiver together. But as much as Aqualad tried to be slow and cautious, the urge to fuck furiously in the hope of uprooting all his virginity ended up bewitching his whole body to act on his own.  
Soon after, about four minutes later, Aqualad fucked Beast Boy with all his strength and speed. Her strong, virile hips moved with great teen vigor, fucking the verdant Rabon with his huge white dick that shoved deep into the increasingly dilated sphincter. The two boys now moaned and screamed with pleasure on that nameless island, where they were not even sure whether they were alone or not, but this risk of being caught red-handed by anyone only made them much more aroused every moment.   
Aqualad showed himself to be a very rough and strong male by fucking Beast Boy with such brute force. His white hands clung tightly to his friend's green thighs to keep him close to his hips. The Atlantean boy felt his slender legs of pleasure as his giant cock rubbed and rubbed against the fleshy, hot, tight inside of his wild friend's sphincter. It was a sharp, throbbing pleasure that made his huge cock tremble madly with pleasure as if he were about to cum furiously.   
Beast Boy also felt a lot of pleasure. His green, muscular body simply jumped on Aqualad's lap as if he were jumping on a trampoline. At the same time, the monstrous 30-inch green Dick swung hysterically in various directions without ever stopping pulsating and pointing high. The hard dick of the animal Titan pulsed as excited as if it were to turn into pure stone and all this delusional pleasure only gained more strength with the dick of the titan of the seas that beat the Prostate of his friend with his giant dick and imbued with hot milk.  
The two boys screamed loudly, biting their lips with the immense pleasure that was discharged into their naked bodies. Aqualad's hips held firm and strong in his virile, lightning-fast vigor, whose agility was so great that it made his huge white balls wildly shake up and down, and collide against Beast Boy's even larger green balls. The big white dick would come in and out very quickly from the hot and tight inside of the green rabbit, but whenever the cock monster came out almost completely from that warm grip it was possible to see all the veins that seemed to have dilated even more when the horny between the two boys increased much more.   
\- Ohhh... Aquadude...!- Beast Boy groaned in a perverted smile.- You fuck so hot! That way, you'll make me cum...   
\- Don't you dare make fun of me!- he hit Aqualad, moaning with so much pleasure that his voice was trembling.   
\- Talk to me, Aquadude?- Beast Boy started teasing.- What is it like to fuck a boy who can turn into every animal in the world?   
\- I feel like I'm fucking humanity and a whole zoo..."Aqualad replied, biting his lip.   
Beast Boy laughed, but returned to the desperate moaning soon after when Aqualad sank his huge cock deep into his dilated asshole. Anal sex lasted very strong, intense and full with extreme horny. At some point, Aqualad approached the face of Beast Boy's muscular green chest and began licking his left nipple with his mischievous tongue only to tease his friend even more.   
The boy of the seas accelerated anal sex, his hips moving so powerfully that the snaps were loud and well audible by the beaches of the nameless island, as they were his muscular thighs and collided against the round ass of the shapeshifter boy. The white dick already trembled and convulsed with pleasure as it sank deep inside the green rabbit that swallows inch by inch without leaving anything without pleasure its tight heat.  
Aqualad continued fucking Beast Boy for a few more minutes until it stopped. His hips plummeted over the flat surface of the sloping rock and his muscular body trembled with pleasure. In turn, Beast Boy began to rise until he stood over Aqualad. In an instant, he turned facing his friend, putting his feet on either side of his hips and back to sit on his big white dick at once.   
The shapeshifter sat so hard on the Atlantean boy's hard cock that the two screamed with pleasure at the same instant. Well, Beast Boy was now sitting on Aqualad's Dick and facing him. All the green boy did was lean forward to kneel on the Smooth Rock and stand with his green, muscular chest over his competitive friend's gorgeous face so that he could lean his hands on The Rock just above Aqualad's shoulders.   
Affectionately, Aqualad took her big white hands up Beast Boy's round green ass and grabbed her hard. She slapped him hard and tasty on his ass, snatching a delicious moan from the perverted boy. Thus, the telepath returned to fuck the shapeshifter much more horny than before, snatching screams and moans of pleasure from each other.   
Aqualad's giant dick was like a huge jackass totally unchecked as it applied a lot of force and speed to fucking The Beast Boy's green asshole with a rampant fury and full of sexual vigor. The big white balls of the boy of the seas shake frantically, colliding against the round, green ass of the animalistic boy. They moaned with unfathomable pleasure snatching their undulating bodies that were already beginning to sweat under the sun shining on the beach of that nameless island.  
Both Aqualad and Beast Boy already had in their skins thin layers of sweat that caused the shine of The Sun to be reflected too sensually. This vision only made the boys even more excited. With the titan, the green was playing his head back, his face blushing with a huge smile of pleasure, with the sharp fangs on display, and the tongue all stretched out of his mouth, smiling as if she was a happy dog in a car window while the wind is strong and the titan with long black hair, had an expression of such sweet, tearful, and sensual on her face, as if he were a little kid when I was learning to masturbate, and having the pleasure of growing as he is learning it.   
Aqualad did not stop at any time, even though his beautiful black eyes of white pupils were about to twirl through the orbits with so much pleasure that it made his muscular legs so thin that maybe he could not even stand. The feeling Aqualad felt is as if an underwater volcano was about to erupt between his legs, which was a great charge of power that seemed to be much greater than his own telepathy. On the other hand, Beast Boy felt his huge cock so petrified of horny that maybe it was going to explode very soon and all the stimulation he received in his prostate only caused this horny to multiply grandiose, causing various tremors all over his body, along with wonderful shivers of pleasure along his spine. Beast Boy felt a much greater pleasure than every time he tried to have pleasure alone.  
\- Yes, Aquadude! That! Do it like this!- screaming Beast Boy with his body almost exploding.- Fuck everything you have to fuck! He puts me in a wheelchair!   
—You are a very perverted little green boy, B. B.-answered Aqualad between desperate moans of pleasure—I think... hmmm... I think I'll have to punish you!   
The titan of the seas stepped up anal sex, his bare feet firmly fixed on the flat surface of the cliff sloping to give full support – he fucked his green friend in the most furious and brutal way he was capable of. His huge white dick was pulsing and shaking madly inside his sexual partner's hot, tight asshole at the same time that the penis monster's veins seemed to burst one by one with so many gallons of teen blood rushing to keep 22 inches hard made of pure titanium.   
Aqualad now grabbed Beast Boy's hips with his hands, squeezing hard as his muscular, white thighs began to clash against Beast Boy's round, green ass, causing quick, sensual ripples in his delicious flesh. Aqualad screamed gutturally, throwing his head back with his increasingly messy long black hair.  
Anal sex perpetuated for long minutes and the two boys had already lost track of time long ago. At that time of the championship, they no longer cared about the possibility of their communicators starting to warn of an emergency and their friends needing them in another fight against crime, much less about the possibility of being caught red-handed anyway. All Aqualad and Beast Boy wanted now was to relax from all the high tension of being heroes of humanity and enjoying mountains of pleasure together.   
About almost an hour later, Aqualad let his strong hips plummet over the cliff and his previously firm feet ended up slipping until his legs unfolded from the position of penetrative sex. At this moment, Beast Boy looked at his friend from the seas and smiled with a lot of sexy malice to see Aqualad with a lot of shiny, wet sweat covering his big gorgeous muscles of white skin. Beast Boy were also very sweaty now, but it would not be for this fact that he would stop fucking.   
Cautiously, Beast Boy got up from Aqualad's lap until the big white dick slipped out of the all dilated green asshole. Standing, the green boy held his colossal cock of equine proportions with his hand and rocked it a few times. The telepath boy was panting, sweaty and all red-faced, but even then he opened his legs, begging for a dick that was much bigger than his own.  
Smiling pervert, Beast Boy knelt between Aqualad's muscular legs and held his giant cock with his hand to point his huge dark green fat glans at his friend's asshole who was all rosy, small and tight.   
Without any a bit of compassion, Beast Boy penetrated Aqualad's tight asshole at once. The long-haired black boy screamed madly as he felt a frighteningly monstrous anal dilation in his body, causing a pain he never felt in life, even with all his physical endurance. So it was Beast Boy's turn to try to control himself to the fullest so as not to cum before the fun was over, as the inside of Aqualad was like a tight, warm, cozy nest all made of soft meat that crushed and compressed his 30-inch cock with sublime pleasure.   
At this time, the two boys needed a lot of concentration and calm. Beast Boy needed to control himself, or he would end up enjoying it for good, already Aqualad had to overcome the pain he felt, or else the sex would not be really good. That's how your beautiful green friend decided to help you. His green hand grabbed his 22-inch big dick and started masturbating him very affectionately, frenzied and hot at the same time as his other green hand started playing with Aqualad's light brown pointy nipples. This was like covering with spoons of sugar all the bitter pain that spread without limits.  
Within a few minutes, Aqualad began to relax his entire muscular body and feel that his pain and pleasure were beginning to balance until very soon the pleasure became greater than the pain. Finally, when everything went well, Aqualad leaned on his elbows, looked at Beast Boy, smiled and nodded. And so Beast Boy smiled like a naughty boy and began to fuck his friend with a lot of horny and pleasure.   
At first, Beast Boy tried to be as careful as possible by moving his green hips slowly and cautiously to fuck with his huge green Dick the tight and warm anal depths of Aqualad, which lasted for the first three minutes until the green boy realized that his friend from the Seas was dealing well with a big anal penetration of that kind and ended up   
As a complete and true wild horse totally without reins, Beast Boy began fucking Aqualad with an incredibly frantic brutal force of equine proportions that made the Atlantean boy scream madly as pain and pleasure battled each other inside his sweaty, trembling muscular body. It was different sensations for the boy with long black hair, as he felt chills down his spine, irresistible heat, drops of sweat rolling down his big muscular breasts that swayed with the bumps of furious anal sex, the pain present between his legs that faced face to face with the double pleasure of masturbation on his huge cock and the prostatic stimulation made during the frantic and rough penetrations.  
Aqualad screamed with pleasure, throwing his head back for a moment and not resisting to look again. Suddenly, Beast Boy looked even sexier and tastier with his gorgeous green body of smaller muscles gleaming with wet sweat under the blinding sunlight, the same verdant body that moved back and forth between Aqualad's muscular legs and hovering over his white-skinned body like the beach sands that surrounded them.   
Beast Boy had a perverted, irresistible smile on his face that showed off his sexy fangs as if he wanted to take a bite out of Aqualad's strong muscles. His beautiful green face of Naughty Boy sensually blushed and his breath was panting as if he were a horse running free and wild through the green fields. His tongue partially escaped from his mouth and his pointy ears were well aware of every moan and cry of the telepath who was brutally fucked by the shapeshifter.   
The conclusion came as intense as a car accident: Beast Boy was too hot and sexy. How Aqualad could not realize this when they met. If it had been a little smarter, the Atlantean boy himself would have kidnapped that beautiful, sexy green boy and had sex with him for hours on end while the other titans proceeded with their mission at the bottom of the sea without suspecting anything.  
Aqualad bit his lip, his face hot, sweaty and red. His black eyes of white pupils were glazed in the beautiful green and Bright Eyes of Beast Boy as if it were the Obsidian meeting the Emerald and both combining into one. The green boy kept furiously fucking his friend of the seas, he fucked so hard, fast and strong that it was possible to hear the loud and crackled noises of anal sex so intense that echoed across the beach of the nameless island even more than the waves of the sea and the seagulls that passed flying through the sky as the likely only witnesses of that too hot sex.   
Beast Boy's monstrous 30-inch cock sank deep into Aqualad's gluttonous Rabon, dilating the sphincter more and more until it was possible to shove an entire arm into its interior. The verdant dick seemed to be with gallons and gallons of wild Manly teen blood running through its incredibly thick and dilated veins as it was possible to notice every vein that meandered the entire length of the huge dick pulsing Beast Boy's blood to keep so much hard muscle ready for action.   
Beast Boy kept masturbating Aqualad at the same pace as anal sex. Despite her green hand being a little smaller, she managed to masturbate 22 hard, pulsating inches with great skill as if she had years of practice skimming milk the old-fashioned way. The two boys looked at each other deeply, an eye contact that did not end as if they were both trapped in an irresistible spell of their enchanted eyes. Suddenly, Beast Boy grabbed Aqualad's right muscular chest with his green hand, squeezing that strong, defined chest tightly, feeling his fingers slipping into his sweaty skin.  
\- B. B....- Aqualad whispered between moans of pleasure.- Don't squeeze me... it's delicious...   
\- If it's tasty, Aquadude...- Beast Boy laughed in fun.- Why shouldn't I squeeze?   
Just to tease, the green boy pinched his friend's sharp, hard nipple from the seas, snatching from the bottom of his throat a crazy cry of fantastic pleasure. Beast Boy rubbed his horny, sweat-wet nipple into his green fingers, teasing Aqualad while masturbating and fucking him with his monstrous cock. His friend just fell apart in a million moans of pleasure that were the most beautiful and exciting music for his so sharp ears.   
But slowly, Beast Boy was climbing his fingers up Aqualad's muscular breasts until climbing up his neck and finally his green hand grabbed the telepath's jaw with a certain brute and sensual force.   
\- Come In, Aquadude!- he blasted Beast Boy with fury in his voice and face.- What's your favorite colour?!   
\- Ohhh... ohhh...- Aqualad could only moan.   
\- Answer now!- Beast Boy ordered imperiously and furiously.- What's your favorite colour?!   
—I... hmmm... I...- Aqualad tried to talk, but it was so much pleasure inside his body that his vocal cords failed.- My colour... ohhhh!!!   
He looked at that green, muscular, sweaty body that moved with great manly vigor against his strong, hot body. He looked at the green eyes so furious, excited and full of wild and primal desire. Suddenly, Aqualad forgot the blue that always surrounded him by the Seven Seas and began to think about the Green of seaweed and sea turtles. This Colour excited him and drove him crazy like a fierce bull before a veil red as fire.  
\- You haven't answered me yet, Aquadude!- Beast Boy was already practically screaming.- Tell me what your favorite colour, or I'll do it!   
He didn't even give his friend a chance. He dropped Aqualad's big white dick and spat a lot on the fat and pink glans of the dick before and grab the glans with his hand and start rubbing it and rubbing it with his Palm.   
\- OHHHHH!!!- Aqualad howled in panic, his back arching, his head throwing back and his toes bending strongly.   
Beast Boy was an evil boy and did not forgive Aqualad, he continued rubbing the palm of his hand against the highly sensitive and saliva-covered glans, causing powerful electrical discharges of unfathomable and crazy pleasure all over the body of the long-haired black boy, which was enough to make his whole body convulse and his big cock get a few steps away from a furious orgasm.   
\- Green! Green!- Aqualad started screaming desperately.- My favorite colour is green!   
\- Good boy...- Beast Boy smiled sensually.   
Without saying anything else, the green boy leaned more over the White Boy and began to kiss his delicious mouth with a rapturous desire. The two boys kissed with great gluttony amid wild sex and both did not know if they moaned madly, or if they continued kissing passionately. Even getting the answer she wanted, Beast Boy didn't stop torturing Aqualad by rubbing his sensitive glans and her even more sensitive nipples.  
They didn't stop fucking furiously for a while longer while the hot sun above them brought enough heat to make their muscular, horny bodies increasingly wet and gleaming with sweat. But at some point, Beast Boy stopped fucking Aqualad and pulled his 30 inches from inside his body.   
For Aqualad, it was like having one of the vital organs removed, as he could no longer live without that huge dick of equine proportions inside his hot body.   
\- Stay on all fours for me and cram this beautiful white ass like a very obedient little bitch...- whispered Beast Boy while masturbating slowly.   
Aqualad felt so dirty, but still so tasty that he did not want to stop until he reached the end. Immediately, the Atlantean boy stood up from the Flat Rock he had been lying on for some time and stood on all fours on the rock, leaning on his hands and knees at the same time as he steeped his beautiful big, white, muscular ass.   
With a smile of wild gluttony, Beast Boy slapped a very strong and tasty on the White ass of Aqualad, making him moan with pleasure and feel the ass reddening with a five-finger mark of a well-burned and sensual slap. With his green hands, Beast Boy grabbed Aqualad's muscular ass and fired his sassy tongue into his friend's dilated pink rabbit.   
\- Ohhhh... B. B....- Aqualad groaned in a smile of pleasure.- Your tongue is amazing...  
He felt that tongue that looked huge inside his sphincter. It was a tongue that fidgeted and waved cheerfully in the warm and tight interior of Aqualad. Beast Boy simply ate that big, muscular ass with his hungry mouth. He also couldn't resist biting that wonderful ass with his sexy fangs, ripping off thin, soft screams from Aqualad. Like a hungry dog, Beast Boy licked his friend's dilated pink ass in every possible way and kept stimulating the white boy until he could no longer support himself with his legs limped with pleasure.   
Finally, Beast Boy stood up and positioned himself on his knees before Aqualad's muscular white ass. He grabbed his huge, rock-hard green dick in his hand and rubbed his fat, dark green glans against the incredibly dilated pink ass begging for more hot sex. Without warning, the shapeshifter sank his 30-inch dick into the anal depths of the telepath. The two screamed on the spot and Beast Boy grabbed Aqualad's long black hair with one hand, pulling each silky strand as his other hand stood near his green hip. And so, pulling the Atlantean boy by the black hair, the wild Titan began to fuck that beautiful white ass without compassion.  
Now, Aqualad felt like the waves of the sea in a back and forth that never ran out. Beast Boy fucked his big white, muscular ass with an incredibly powerful equine rage as if his hips were a highly potent sex machine, moving with so much strength and agility that it looked more like magic. Beast Boy now only had eyes for his monstrous, green dick that frantically entered and exited inside Aqualad's greedy, dilated asshole. Meanwhile, he pulled his friend's long black hair with his green hand, making him moan more and more along with all the prostatic stimulation within himself.   
Beast Boy bit his lip in a beautiful, perverted smile, he applied so much force to his movements so brutal and wild that his muscular, green chest swung every time his hips collided against Aqualad's muscular, undulating ass, whose big muscular, white breasts also swung amid the strong, frantic bumps of anal sex.   
Still not even touching Aqualad's hips, Beast Boy raised his left knee, firming his left foot over the sloping surface of the rock and continued fucking his friend of the seas with a mismanaged sexual rage. The sex crackles echoed loud and loud across the beach of the nameless island, along with the screams and moans of the two boys who simply couldn't stop fucking as if they had huge amounts of hormones repressed by the fight against crime.  
\- Now you're my little bitch, Aquadude...- Beast Boy spoke in a mischievous smile.- When I tell you, you'll spread your legs and I'll impale you with my giant cock!   
\- Try doing that!- he hit Aqualad with scandalous groans.- And I'll run over you like a tsunami that you'll end up on the ground all sweaty, trembling and covered in my sperm!   
\- Oh! Aquadude!- Beast Boy groaned in sheer perversion.- I'm already imagining it!   
The green boy stopped fucking the White Boy for a moment so that he would rise from his right knee and get all crouched over the leaning rock with his body over his friend's body. He grabbed Aqualad's broad and strong shoulders with his green hands and went back to fucking his friend's deep pink asshole with much more sexual vigor.   
At these heights, Aqualad's long black hair was already incredibly messy. It was no longer those straight hair that seemed to be combed back, but rather long wild black strands that fell on her face with the silky strands sticking into her sweat. He couldn't stop moaning and screaming at the delight that only accumulated more and more between his legs, causing his gigantic, hard 22-inch cock to pulse painfully as he pounded against his muscular abdomen because of all the frenzied drive of anal sex.  
On the other hand, Beast Boy already lived up to his name in a much more sensual way than the day he became a terrible ungoverned beast who ate animal meat as if he had never been a vegetarian. He moaned, screamed, growled, and sometimes even seemed to squeak from time to time, as it was all the wildest power that focused on his young green, muscular body that stirred madly with a powerful sexual Fire. He came to drool a little with his almost crazy smile of erotic pleasure and his pupils had dilated a little while his skin shivered deliciously with each stimulus of pleasure.   
With Beast Boy riding made a wild horse over his muscular body, Aqualad just looked at the green boy over his shoulder and saw him moaning and smiling like the gorgeous and sexy pervert he always was. Meanwhile, the verdant cock monster sank much deeper into the Pink asshole of Aqualad, increasing more and more the dilatation of the sphincter and it was already possible to see a grandiose volume that appeared and disappeared in the region of the muscular abdomen of the messy-haired passive. And the green-skinned asset like emerald was totally unstoppable.  
Quickly, Beast Boy got out of Aqualad and went back to kneeling behind him, but before continuing anal sex, he passed his green hands under the big, muscular arms of the titan of the seas and pulled him against his green body. With his not silly hands, Beast Boy grabbed Aqualad's big, muscular breasts, smashing them in a delicious squeeze and went back to fucking his friend with titanic forces.   
Even the two boys being on their knees, Beast Boy was still a little lower than Aqualad and his smiling green face was with his cheek glued to those broad, muscular back of white skin and wet with sweat.   
\- Have you ever seen a horse make fun of, Aquadude?- whispered Beast Boy.   
—No..."Aqualad replied with a trembling voice of pleasure.- I want to see! I want to see!   
\- You'll only see if you make fun of me...- he provoked Beast Boy.   
\- I'm going!- Aqualad screamed.- I'm going! Show me! Show me!   
Screaming with pleasure, Beast Boy fucked Aqualad with a little more force, reaching the maximum point his body was capable of and advancing a little further until the two boys suddenly broke free and their bodies ' carnal connection was broken. Turning face to face to Beast Boy, Aqualad sat on his heels along with the green boy until the moment when the two grabbed their huge, milk-soaked dicks with both hands and began masturbating every inch together as if it were a single penis monster almost bursting with total ecstasy.  
Beast Boy and Aqualad accelerated their double masturbation, their hands frantically slipping along the length of their throbbing dicks, the two boys moaning more and more until they started screaming as strong spasms of pleasure snatched away their muscular, sweaty bodies.   
And then they laughed.   
Aqualad gushed big thick, strong squirts of hot sperm that flew high like a milk-erupting volcano. Already Beast Boy ejaculated gallons of sizzling and thick sperm that gushed from his huge cock like a large geyser of boiling water. The boys screamed madly with the absolute ecstasy that snatched their exhausted bodies at the same time that all the big loads of sperm that flew high complied with the law of gravity and ended up plummeting over the muscular and sweaty bodies of the two titans, covering their skins and muscles with all the warm, thick milk they had long kept in their huge balls just waiting to be drained in a fiery fuck like this.  
When it all ended, Beast Boy and Aqualad were too weak, their breaths gasping, their faces red, their sweaty and trembling bodies, but despite all this they were both very satisfied. They smiled and soon laughed in a delicious mixture of happiness and malice.   
\- What a powerful horse...- commented Aqualad, smiling.   
\- Yes, it is...- Beast Boy riu.- But you impressed me too...   
—Grateful.- riu Aqualad.- I was thinking... I think we could repeat that more times...   
\- Ah...- Beast Boy licked his lips in a seductive smile.- I'm gonna like that a lot...   
They looked at their bodies covered in sperm and at their huge dicks that were already slowly starting to soften.  
\- Will you join me in a sea bath?- he suggested Aqualad.- It always renews me.   
Beast Boy smiled more and got up from the sloping rock that served as the bed for the two and was also covered in sperm. He reached out to Aqualad, who grabbed her and got up too. Standing, the two boys looked at each other, smiled and kissed for a few moments of affectionate sweetness.   
When they stopped kissing, they looked at each other once more.   
—Go.- muttered Beast Boy, smiling.- My big, juicy blue fish.   
\- Green horse.- smiled Aqualad.   
Holding hands, the Titans ran towards the waves of the sea and threw themselves into the waters of the sea. The refreshing temperature of the waters freed them from the heat and sweat - and sperm-that covered their muscles and skins. The two boys spent about ten minutes bathing in the sea waters, letting the waves hit them. At such moments, they did not hesitate to admire their seductive bodies so wet that they shone in The Sun. The green skin of Beast Boy shone as if it were made of emeralds, and the muscular, white body of Aqualad had a beautiful, sensual glow.  
When they were satisfied, the two ended up lying on the wet and dark sands, where smaller waves reached them. Aqualad leaned on his elbows and let Beast Boy climb over his body and kiss him in the mouth with great pleasure. A long, passionate kiss as they both felt their dark green and light brown nipples touching each other affectionately, along with their colossal parents being crushed against each other between their legs.  
When they stopped kissing, the two Titans looked at each other and laughed together.  
\- I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, Aquadude.- I said Beast Boy in a cute, mischievous smile.  
—And I With You, B. B.-Aqualad smiled affectionately.


End file.
